starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Korhal
Terran Confederacy (?—2489) Rebellion of Korhal (2478 (officially since 2489)—Late 2491) Terran Dominion (March, 2500—) |population=Late 2491 – ~35,000,000 terrans 2504 – Est. 6,300,000,000+ terransBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Korhal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. |diameter=12,248 km |gravity=0.98 |tilt=6.2 degrees |climate=Temperate (formerly); desertic/temperate, +/- 25º Centigrade Fº, low humidity |geography=*6 continents *2 major oceans *72 irradiated areas |capital=*Styrling (?—Late 2491) *Augustgrad (March, 2500—) |moons=2 – Canis and Ursa (within an asteroid field) |orbital=4 |species=Terrans |originalspecies=Scantids |otherspecies=*Glider hawk *Bengalaas *Rhynadon *Urchin lizard *Milot *Shale dog |imports=*Minerals *Vespene gas *Food *Live animals *Luxury goods |exports=*High-technology goods *Military hardware *Engineering parts *Media *Entertainment |status=Terran Dominion throne world |settlements=*8 major conurbations *5,592 residential districts *1,012 industrial zones }} Korhal IV (often simply refered to as Korhal) is the fourth planet of the Korhal System in the heart of the Koprulu Sector. Formerly a temperate world with at least two large oceans,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. it was turned into a nuclear wasteland by a nuclear bombardment. During the four years since the establishment of the Terran Dominion, a large portion of the planet has developed into an ecumenopolis.2009-04-04. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-17. Planetology Korhal had a dense atmosphere and used to be a lush, temperate and warm world before its destruction, possessing distinct seasons such as autumn, balmy summers and mild winters.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The planet orbits a single star. A Confederate nuclear strike left the formerly verdant surface a radioactive desertUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. with craters visible from space.Corey Konieczka, Robert A. Kouba, Dan Clark (December 17, 2008). StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. ASIN 1589945034 By the Brood War radiation levels were low enough to allow humans to survive. After the war the Dominion invested significant effort to further decontaminate the planet. History Early History Settled in the early years of Tarsonian expansion, Korhal was one of the founding worlds upon which the Terran Confederacy was built. A world of affluence and enlightenment, Korhal contributed greatly to the military and technological advancements of the Terran Confederacy.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. By 2478 it was considered an old colony. Styrling Academy itself had buildings almost a hundred years old by that point. By this stage, there was a degree of idealism and nostalgia as to Korhal's past, namely that of a pastoral world. However, there was little historical substance to this idealistic view. Despite a steady growth of industry, Korhal remained a verdant world, courtesy of investment in renewable energy sources and the enforcement of stringent air quality laws. As a result, Korhal was one of the few Confederate planets that managed to be both a hub of trade and industry and a pleasant place to live. Over the course of settlement, Korhal's people came to establish many dynastic traditions with inheritance of great wealth.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Despite the planet's near-Eden status, the relationship between Korhal and the Confederacy was not mutually beneficial. The planet's wealth fueled Confederate puppet corporations while local industries withered. This spurred anti-Confederate sentiment. The Rebellion of Korhal :Main article: Rebellion of Korhal Senator Angus Mengsk was a well-known anti-Confederate political figure. In 2478 he created a secret revolutionary movement against the Confederacy with the assistance of Umoja when the Confederacy tried to murder him. Months after establishing the alliance with Umoja, Mengsk gave an anti-Confederate Close of Session speech at the Senate's Palatine Forum, causing the Confederacy to keep him under surveillance. The Confederacy was especially worried about a potential loss of Korhal because it was their "crown jewel", used to explain the benefits to their rivals, the Kel-Morian Combine and the Umojans, why they should join the Confederacy. The rebellion would destroy that public image. In addition, the Confederacy made a lot of money from the Korhalian colonists, and many groups tied to both Korhal and the Confederacy stood to lose a great deal of money if Korhal succeeded in declaring independence.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Umoja offered material assistance, eventually including tanks. The underground rebellion would eventually kill hundreds of marines in ambushes and explosions. At the close of the Guild Wars in 2489 Mengsk publicly declared the independence of Korhal, and the Confederates retaliated by declaring martial law. The planet's populace rose up against the Confederacy, eventually driving away the Confederate military. The Confederates retaliated by assassinating Mengsk, but he was replaced by his more dangerous son, Arcturus. The junior Mengsk led the Rebellion of Korhal against the Confederacy, amassing a huge army on Korhal.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). In retaliation for the alliance, the Confederacy launched a massive planetary bombardment of nuclear weaponry aimed at eliminating the dissent, killing millions, transforming the planet into a nuclear desert and causing mutations in surviving organisms, such as scantids.1999-03-19. Scorpion Ravine. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2008-06-21. Many of the survivors of the rebellion called themselves the Sons of Korhal, and some others joined other rebel organizations.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. This attack hardened the remaining men and women of Korhal into some of the fiercest warriors in the Koprulu Sector. Due to the nuclear devastation of their homeworld, they demonstrated complete willingness to use their own nuclear arsenal against any potential enemy.1999-08-13. Firestorm. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2008-06-21 The New Order By the end of the Confederacy radiation levels were low enough to allow resettlement.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. With the defeat of the Confederacy, Arcturus Mengsk transformed his rebel movement into the Terran Dominion, the successor to the victorious Sons of Korhal. One of his first decrees was making Korhal IV the throneworld of the Dominion.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration (in English). 1998. Vast amounts of money were spent reestablishing Korhal IV, although some parts of the world were left as desert in honor of those who had died before. The UED Expeditionary Fleet conquered the planet during the StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. and based captive zerg there.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. It was during this period that the Dark Templar terrorist, Ulrezaj, hid warped khaydarin crystals on the planet, protected by Schezar's Scavengers and his enslaved zerg. The Scavengers left the world when they were defeated by protoss forces led by Praetor Mojo.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives A joint attack by the Dominion, Praetor Fenix's protoss refugee warriors, Raynor's Raiders and Infested Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm defeated the UED and their enslaved zerg and returned the planet to Dominion control. Kerrigan left the world, but not before unleashing a surprise attack on her former allies.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Mengsk returned to Korhal after being defeated at Char Aleph at the end of the Brood War. Korhal benefited from the post-war reconstruction efforts'StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998.; Dominion tax revenues helped fund extensive decontamination, modernization, and beautification. Return to War In the years after the Brood War, vast amounts of money were spent bolstering Korhal's defenses, turning it into the most heavily fortified planet within the Koprulu Sector. As the Second Great War approached, Korhal experienced a property boom. Analysts predicted it would be short lived.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. During the Second Great War Korhal once again became a site of conflict, Raynor's Raiders used the Odin and attacked the Dominion forces in order to seize the UNN studios and broadcast Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. The population engaged in rioting against their government, causing widespread damage.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010. Locations with Augustgrad in the background]] Establishments *Golden Library *Mengsk Summer Villa Installations *Dominion Internal Security Division *Korhal Incarceration Facility *Korhal IV Primary Resocialization Center *Simonson Munitions Factory Landforms *Martial Field *Scorpion Ravine Regions *Broken Mesa *Keresh Province Settlements *Augustgrad (capital) *Fairstens *Korhal City *Metalopolis *Styrling (former capital, also served as a military base) Space Platforms *''Aurora'' (formerly) *Numerous others Notes .]] Korhal is referred to as Korhal '''IV' in the Arcturus Mengsk section of the Roster of Heroes in the original StarCraft manual as well as more recent sources.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. It is usually referred to simply as Korhal, however. There are contradictions between the StarCraft manual and the books Uprising and I, Mengsk. The manual states that Korhal was destroyed by ''Apocalypse''-class nuclear missiles launched from Tarsonis, while the books state that it was orbitally bombarded by Confederate battlecruisers. The manual states that Korhal had a population of 4 million before it was destroyed, whereas other sources indicate Korhal had a population of 35 million.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Some sources indicate that Korhal is orbited by a moon named Ursa.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. However, other sources indicate that Ursa is a planet, orbited by the moon Canis.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Both Canis and Ursa were finally confirmed as moons of Korhal. Korhal's tileset changed from desert (in StarCraft) to city (in StarCraft II).2009-04-04. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-17. References Confederate colony world |?—2489 }} Dominion throne world |2500 2500— }} UED Expeditionary Fleet capital world |2500 }} Throne World}} Base of Operations in }} Category: Planets Category: Terran Dominion Category:Core Worlds